The Hoodies
by jacobking
Summary: This story is about a kid who changes is whole life by hanging out with new friends.


The Hoodies

My name is James king, I am 14 years old, I go to school in Detroit, Michigan. I have three really good friends. one of my friends name is Steve Brous, He has a afro big as a tree top, he is the smart one out of all my friends. then there was Todd Landon, he was a really big sport freak, his favorite sport was volleyball, to me I find volleyball very gay. Todd was the ugly one out of us. My last really good friend is Reese Block, he is kind of douche bag at times but he is good for watching your back like if some one messes with me Reese would beat them up so bad that the person who picked on me would never talk to me again. So those are my three friends but will i stay as there friends for long, the answer is no.

After grade 8 on the first day of summer I was heading to the dollar store and I took an ally way to get there and while I was walking I got jump by these two kids that go to my school. The only thing I knew about them is that there in a gang called the hoodies, I didn't even know there real names. They tried to steal my wallet but I kick the crap out of both them because I always carry brass knuckles with me. "What is your names," I asked them both loudly, the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a fake leather jacket replied " my name is Emilian, but I am not going to tell you my last name,"The other kid with the brown hair and the wide eyes said very fastly "my name is Kerian, hey you should join are gang," then Emilian replied " yah we need some like you in our gang," I answer back very rudely "why would I want to become friends with a bunch of brainless losers,". Kerian grabs me by my arms and Emilian put some kind of drug in my mouth and said "have fun,".

I woke up lying on a bench at a park I asked a stranger for the time, that's when I found out it was 8:00 pm I was past out for about 4 to 5 hours. Something felt different about me after they drugged me, I actually kind of liked it. I went back home to my parents, we live in a very small house. My dad is a raging alcoholic and some times when he is really mad about something he takes is anger out on me or even worst my mom. I can tell my mom is not happy and that she wants to leave my dad but I think my mom is too scared of what he might do to her. it was hard for me to sleep that night because I kept shaking and twitching and in my head I knew I needed more of that stuff Emilian gave me. When I finally woke up I went outside back to that ally and I found Emilian there, this time just him no one else. " hey man can I get more of that stuff you gave me," he replied while giggling "only if you join are gang," it took me about 10 seconds to think about the offer, then I thought better my life would be and I said yes.

Emilian took me to the hoodies hangout at this abandoned school bus. He worn all of his friends that I was coming to the gang and they where cool with it because he was cool with, Emilian is there leader, every one looks up to him. He finally introduce me to the gang. There was 5 members of the hoodies not including me or Emilian or Kerian. there names is Mark, Damien, Vinny, Daniel, and Chris. Mark is small and chubby, he swears more then a sailor does during a storm. Damien is kind of like me, we both get the ladies, Damien smokes more then all of them but he looks younger then all of us. Vinny, I don't like Vinny, he is loud and annoying, he tries to be funny but he is just dumb. Daniel is the most mysterious one out of all of them, he never talks but he has more balls then all of them. Last but not least Chris, he is the one that makes us laugh, he always has something funny to say, its like he plans all night what jokes he is gonna tell us.

I stared to hang out with this group so much that I forgot about my old friends but I didn't care because my old friends are boring compare to my new ones. That is what good about my new friends they where so fun to hangout with that I even don't care or pay attention to my parents when they are fighting.

One day half way through summer I by accidentally left a cigar in my blue ripped up jeans pocket and my mom went to wash my jeans and she found the cigar. My parents took everything I had and gave it a way for money and I was aloud to go outside the rest of the summer. There only was three weeks left a summer but to me just one day feels like one week. One night Damien, Chris, and Vinny came to my house and threw rocks at my window to get my attention. I snuck out of my window and me and my friends went to drug dealer named George. After we got the weed we went to a party about 5 km away from my house. The party was being thrown by a girl named Ally she was Damien's girl friend. She had blonde hair with ripped a clothing. Chris and I split up from Vinny and Damien. Chris and I went to the basement wear all the stoners hangout and I sat down across from this sexy girl wearing a black Sabbath long sleeve shirt and her hair was dark brown, she was a 10 out of 10. " What is your name", I said to the girl " Jen," she replied. Suddenly Chris got up and went upstairs so Jen and I were the only ones downstairs. I told her my name and out of no where I asked her out on a date to go to a movie and she said yes. " What movie," she asked, I replied " What kind of movies do you like," " I like horror movies" she said. I hate horror movies so much they are so stupid but I kept that in my head and told her that I do like horror movies. I got up and sat close to her and I kissed her on the lips for about 3 seconds just too see if she wants it and then she came back for more but this time we used tongue. Then suddenly in my head I remember that i am supposed to be home and I stopped kissing her and looked at my watch and I found out it is 4:00 in the morning. " I have to go Jen, hears my number, I will call you later bye." I ran back to my house so fast and went straight to my bed and went to sleep.

Hey readers before I tell you more of the story I am just warning you I am tired of using quotation marks. Back to the story.

Right when I woke up I remember that I asked out Jen to a movie but i cant't even go because I cant't leave the house. So what I did was the dumpest thing ever I went downstairs and found my mom's purse and I stole my phone back and I took alot of her money and went up to my dad and I screamed right in his face to fuck off and then I ran straight to the door and I ran a way. I went to the bus and only Emilian was there, so I asked what he was still doing there and he said that is wear he lives. I realized that he ran a way too. I told him 10 seconds after he told me that he ran away that I just ran away too. Emilian asked me why I ran away and I told him that I hate my parents but what I didn't tell him is it was mainly for a girl I barely know.

I text to Jen to go to meet me a the movie theater. I went to a pond and cupped my hand full of water and I used to do my hair so I good look good for Jen. After finishing my hair I headed to the movie theater. She was there wearing a white stripes t shirt and a black unbutton jean jacket with black jeans. She was hotter then the night I first met her. We didn't get any popcorn for the movie but we both just got drinks. We bought tickets to see the movie Piranha 3D. We got our seats and right when the movie started she pulled out mini Jack Daniels bottle and she mixed in my drink and she also put some in my drink. The horror movie we choose to watch was very bloody and gory but I can handle that kind of stuff, the thing that pisses me of about horror movies is the actors and the script. in horror movies the guy who writes the script always make the characters dumb. Once the movie was over she took me to her house because no one was home. when we got there she took me to her room and we stared to make out on her bed and then you know what happens next.

When I woke up I looked around and noticed I was still in her bed and she was still their sleeping but I just went through her window so I don't get got by her parents. I made my way back to the bus. Emilian, Kerian, Mark, Damien, Vinny, and Daniel were all loaded on the abandon bus. When I got on the bus there all I heard was Mark swearing and Kerian telling him to shut up. Damien told me that Chris got kidnapped by a gang called Thief Paradise. Emilian made a plan for us to split up and to go find him. Emilian and Kerian is group 1, Mark, Vinny, and Daniel is group 2, and Damien and I is group 3.

Damien and I went to look for Chris at a place called River Rouge because River Rouge is Thief Paradise hangout. We walked to an ally and we saw group of thieves and we secretly followed them to see if Chris was at there hangout. we followed them to this sketchy warehouse. We climed up a ladder to see if we can look through the window. Damien stayed on the ground while I went up the ladder. I looked through the window and I about 6 gang members from the gang thief paradise. and right in the middle of the warehouse was Chris strapped on a chair getting torched. Every time Chris got slapped he started to laugh. Chris pissed off the other gang members so much they dumped gasoline all over him and lit him up into flames. I tried to keep my voice down so the Thieves don't hear me but I couldn't hold in my tears anymore I burst out with an angry scream and I got down the ladder and Damien ask me what was wrong And I just said run. I told Damien after we got away from the awful scene that Chris is dead.

We called Mark, Damien, Vinny, Daniel, Kerian, and Emilian to come back to the bus. I told all the bad news and Emilian freaked and left the bus and he ran to the warehouse, I went after him I told the other gang members to stay there and they listened. By the time I got the warehouse Emilian was already about to enter, Emilian had a handgun with him. he kicked open the doors and he pulled the trigger on his gun and he shot one of the Thieves and he ran to cover so as the Thieves. I pulled my knife and went into cover next to Emilian. I got out of cover and threw my knife at a Thief and it cut open his neck and head died. Emilian shot three more Thieves. There was only one more Thief and Thief shot Emilian in the stomach and Emilian fell to the ground behind the cover I took Emilian's gun and I shot the Thief in the head. That was it, that was all the Thieves in the warehouse. When I went to check on Emilian I realized he was dead.

40 years later. I am 54 years old now and I am finally getting out of jail. I been in jail since I was 14 and Jen and I still kept in contact so right when I got out I went to visit her. Right when I got her I asked her to marry me because I didn't want to waste anymore time of my life. She said yes and I moved in with her and my life was finally getting good...2 years later.

Sorry all readers This is Jen King, I found this unfinished book of my husband. I am sorry he didn't get to finished it because he got killed 1 week ago at a gas station. He got killed by a guy in a gang called Thieves Paradise. So I will tell you what happen to the rest of the gang members from The Hoodies. Kerian and Vinny died in a car crash during a bank robbery. Damien pissed off Mark so much Mark just snapped and killed Damien and then him self. Daniel became a rich lawyer and Daniel is married to hot wife and has amazing life. That is all. Good Bye Readers.


End file.
